Finding New Love
by cmfan07
Summary: Sometimes you lose the love of your life, just to find another one.
1. Lost Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story. The gracious Stephanie Meyer owns the rest.**

**Hope ya'll like my story. I got the idea while writing a different story and decided I liked this one best. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Love

Things always happen for a reason. Like a struggling married couple have a baby just to realize how much they really love each other or losing someone close to you just to find someone else who is closer to you.

It was still hard for me to know why I had to lose her. Carlisle said that it would get easier, but being without Alice is too much for me to handle. Even Bella is still taking it hard and it's been awhile since we lost her to Jane, one of the Volturi guards. Even after I stood over Jane's dismembered and burning body, I still felt it wasn't enough. I'd thought for awhile about doing what Edward had done and provoke the Volturi into killing me. But, Edward being who is he, he alerted Esme. I would never want to hurt any of them that much. We've lost enough already. It's still hard without the half of me that ever mattered. I remember when we first met. I walked into a cafe and walked toward the back. It was hard for me because I hadn't hunted in a couple of days, but something told me to get there as quick as I could. As I stepped past the last table, she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and told me she had been waiting for me for awhile. Then she took me by the hand and never let go. We then met up with Carlisle's family like she had seen and the welcomed us with open arms. Since I spent over a hundred years drinking human blood, it was hard for me to follow their diet of animal blood, but they were patient and helped me dig deeper into the feelings I had about not wanting to kill a human. It was even harder when Edward met Bella but she's one of us now and it's getting easier again. Alice always told me it was safe and I always believed her. She always knew me better than I knew myself, it seemed, but the only feeling I ever felt around her was love. That's how I knew we'd be together for eternity. And yet, here I sit, without my one true love. I sighed and Bella was the first to put her hand on my arm.

"You alright, Jazz?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking again. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Well, Bella and I smelled grizzly earlier and we wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with us. You haven't hunted in a while," Edward interjected.

The thought was appealing. and it was true. I hadn't hunted in over a month.

"Sure," I forced a smile. "It'll be good to get out of the house."

I could feel the moment I agreed, everyone putting themselves a little more at ease.

"Alright!" Emmett said, apparently excited that his brother wasn't moping around the house. "Let's go."

Bella laughed. "Esme, do you mind keeping an eye of Renesmee for me?"

"You know I never do dear. She'll be fine."

Esme looked at Edward and I could feel the concern she felt for me and it made me want to come back into reality and not dwell on my memories of Alice. I decided to enjoy the rest of my family since Alice died to save the us.

We left the house and ran north and soon I caught the scent of a great grizzly. I tracked him for about three miles when I saw him bent over a mountain lion. I smiled. Two for the price of one. I watched him movements for a few seconds and then pounced on his back. Before he could realize what was going on, I had him on the ground. He clawed and snapped at me, but finally fell limp and I drank. Edward was right. It was much easier to think clearly when I wasn't so thirsty. I had just decided to go on the prowl again when I smelled a strange and intoxicating smell. I never smelled anything like it and it drew me closer. As I was tracking the new scent, I met up with Bella and Emmett.

"Hey, do you smell that?" I asked.

"I smell something. It kind of smells like human blood, but I'm not sure," Bella told me looking into the direction it was coming from.

I looked that way too and decided to follow it.

"I'm going to follow it. I'll meet up with you guys back at the house later."

The minute I said it the group got uneasy and Emmett looked at me skeptically. "You know, I don't really want to be the one to tell you, but Esme and Carlisle are really worried about you. They don't want to lose you too."

I stood there speechless. Emmett was never this deep but I could feel that he meant it. I smiled at him and Bella. "I don't plan on going anywhere. We have all lost enough, but if you want to come with me, you are more than welcome to."

Bella smiled at me and Emmett just shrugged, but I could still feel that they were relieved. We set off and followed the scent west toward the boundary line.

It wasn't much of a boundary anymore. We shared the land thanks to Jacob. He convinced the elders that only parts of the treaty were necessary. They agreed and we both keep each other in the know if something ever came up. It was unheard of that vampires and werewolves could be friends so they decided to pay us a visit. It was supposed to pleasant, but Jane got upset that she couldn't punish us again and at the last moment, she decided to attack anyway. Alice saw it a spilt second before it happened and jumped in front of us to protect us. That's how we lost her. I took after Jane once I saw what she had done. Apparently, Aro told Carlisle that he hoped I caught her since he liked Alice.

As we came within a few yards of the old line, I came to my senses and found what we were looking for. That's when I realized why it was such an attractive smell without actually making me thirsty. There, on the ground in front of us was a human who, by the looks of it, had been attacked and bitten a hundred times by another vampire.

* * *

So, What did you think? Do you like? not like? give me a review to let me know!!! Thanks!!!


	2. The Reason Things Happen

"We have to get her to Carlisle!" Bella exclaimed.

"She can't be saved, Bella. Don't you see all those bites?" Emmett asked.

I bent down toward her and could feel her pain. "She's still alive, Emmett. Bella's right. We need to get her to Carlise."

I picked her up gently. Since she was still human, it was possible that I could accidently hurt her.

"The smell doesn't bother you, Jazz?" Bella asked.

"Her blood smells sweet and I'm drawn to it, but it doesn't make me thirsty. I think we'll be ok."

I ran with her in my arms back to the house. Bella ran with me and Emmett ran to find Edward. It seemed to take longer to get home than normal, but I knew it took only a few moments. I ran straight to Carlisle's study and set the girl down on the couch.

"Carlisle," I said softly. Even if he was downstairs he'd hear me. "I need you quick."

Carlisle came through the door and quickly went to get his medical supplies.

"Jasper, what happened? Who is this?" he asked.

"I don't know. As we were hunting I came across her scent and we followed it to the old boundary line. We found her lying there just like this," I said indicating her injuries.

Carlisle contemplated this silently as he worked. We were silent as he tried to clean her up as best he could. He was just about done when he spoke. "Why don't you go clean up? I'm alright here."

"Okay, I'll be right back," I answered.

He just nodded as he shot morphine through her arm. There was an automatic repsonse as she started screaming. She didn't scream lond, but I could feel that she was still in excruciating pain. I changed my clothes and threw the old ones out. I'd burn them later. I went back to Carlisle's study just as Carlisle stood up.

"I think she'll be okay, but she's changing. I don't see any other injuries so I think that either it was intentional or you guys surprised him and he just left her laying there. You didn't notice anyone else around did you?" he asked.

"No, we didn't notice anyone. I couldn't smell anyone else either, her scent was overpowering to me," I answered.

"Hmm, I wonder why here? Almost everyone knows where and how we live here," Carlisle said in deep thought.

That made me wonder whether is was intended. And why this girl? Why did they decide to change them? I don't know how long I sat there watching her and thinking about all the questions we had no answers for and whether or not we would ever find them. I could feel the emotions of my family below me change from confusion to worry and back again. I was hard for me to keep my thoughts when I knew they were worrying about me still and I contemplated going out into the garden away from the house, but I was drawn to this girl and I didn't feel like I could leave. Carlisle came to check her progress often. The last time he came in, he updated me on her progress.

"She's almost completly changed. She should wake up afterward," he explained.

"Ok, thanks, Carlisle, " I said "Do you think she'll remember about her attack?"

"I'm not sure. I think the state you found her in, plus that extent of her injuries, she won't. But we can ask whe she comes too, if you'd like."

I just nodded my head and went back to watching her as the change happened. I hoped she'd know that information we needed. She was a mystery to me just as Alice was. Maybe that's why she intrigued me. She did kind of remind me of her. I noticed a few similarities between them two or maybe I was just looking too hard while thinking of Alice.

"It's alright, Jazz. I see a few myself," said a voice from the door.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed my mind-reading brother come in.

"Sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to pry," Edward said looking at me apoligeticly.

"It's okay. I thought I was going crazy," I answered.

He tapped his head and smiled. "I know. I figured I'd come and help you sort out your jumbled thought. You're making me confused."

I smiled at Edward. He always showed up just when I needed. Even when he wasn't near enough to hear my thoughts.

"Well, I guess first, is who is she and who did this to her?" I asked.

"Maybe, the first question is why you care so much about her safety? You're outraged that someone would do this to her. You don't know who she is," he pondered.

I thought for a moment aout that. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because Alice is gone and I have no one like her to share with anymore."

"So you want your to be your new mate?"

"No, just a friend like Alice was. Someone to talk to when I need someone besides family. Someone who can make me smile again," I looked away from him. I didn't want him to know how talking about Alice upset me, but then again, I can never hide anything from him.

"I know it hurts, Jasper. We all miss her. She was a wonderful person..." I snorted. "...or whatever you call us. Maybe you should talk with Bella. She was Alice's best friend, too." He laid his hand on my arm.

"Maybe. Now, back to the matter at hand," I said.

"Okay. So besides Alice, why does this bother you so much?" he asked.

"I guess because of the way we found her. It was like they left her there on purpose. Like they wanted us to find her. But, who are they or is it just one vampire?" I was confused. I felt if I just thought hard that I'd know the answer like it was starring me in the face.

"The who really isn't as important as the why. Let's look at the facts. You found her while hunting. She wasn't attacked until we left. Which means maybe they were waiting for us. You guys found her at the boundary line between the wolves and us..." he said repeating everything.

Then it clicked. I knew who and probably way. I quickly ran downstairs to where everyone was and explaine my theory.

"Wait, Jasper. You don't know for sure that it was someone from the Volturri guard. Don't go pick a fight until you know for sure," Carlisle said.

"It fits though. Remember how they didn't think we should be friends with Jacob and the rest of the wolves? That's why they would find her and think it was us. Then their council would decide that we violated what's left of the treaty and they would attack us. Perfect way to get rid of us," I stated.

"True, but why did we find her first?" asked Emmett.

"Maybe they wanted us to find you guys standing over her. You know, caught in the act?" Jacob supplied.

Jacob annoyed me sometimes, but right now he had a point. Carlisle looked lost in that for a moment. "Seems plausible, but the Volturri were on good terms when they left. Aro said it was different but they had no problems with it," he said thoughtfully.

"Not all of them," I reminded him.

"I don't think Alec would disregard Aro or Marcus," Edward stated. "Even if you killed Jane."

Apparently he was in my thoughts again. It didn't bother me now, at least someone knew where I was going with this. He nodded at me and turned to explained it to the others.

"Jasper thinks that since he killed Jane, Alec's out for revenge. But he doesn't want the Volturri to know he's defying them so he's trying to provoke Jacob and his pack to finish us off."

Again, Carlise was deep in thought. He was silent when Edward looked up. "I think she's awake."


End file.
